1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infant carriers and, more particularly, to a novel infant carrier apparatus and method whereby the infant carrier serves not only as a shoulder mountable carrier for carrying the infant in front of the person in a horizontal, face-to-face, essentially hands-free orientation, but also as a combination diaper bag, changing surface, and portable crib.
2. The Prior Art
Infant care, particularly for a newborn infant, is a 24 hour commitment requiring constant vigilance by the care giver. This care also entails the ready availability of numerous items necessary for the feeding, protection, warmth, comfort, and cleanliness of the infant. Accordingly, when it is necessary to transport the infant either by hand, in a stroller, or in the automobile, it is also necessary to transport appropriate types and quantities of infant care articles such as diapers, wash cloths, clothing, bedding, feeding bottles, and the like.
Over the centuries various devices have been employed for transporting an infant from place to place. These devices range from the cradle board to which the infant was snugly laced to a simple shawl by which the infant was held against the body of the person carrying the infant. More recent devices include backpack-like carriers, frontal carriers, and portable car seat/rocker combinations.
Almost without exception, these prior art devices carry the infant in either a seated or a near-vertical orientation. However, it is a well-known fact that an infant, particularly an infant in the first few months of life has very poorly developed neck muscles coupled with a very poor ability to control the neck muscles. The result is that the infant's head, unless restrained, tends to loll about often resulting in possible stress injuries to the neck or contact injuries to the head of the infant.
A more recent development is that of an infant seat/carrier configured with a contoured shell having a carrying handle hingedly mounted to the shell. The infant is strapped into the carrier in a near sitting position and the carrier is transported about using the handle to carry the shell like a basket. The shell can be placed on the floor where it serves as a rocker for the infant. The handle can also be pivoted downwardly where it can be used as a brace to prevent the shell from rocking when placed against the surface.
Various other types of infant carriers are known in the art and include, for example, Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,509). This patent discloses an infant carrier configured as a cot having a substantially rectangular base with a surrounding, raised sidewall. A pair of straps provide a carrying handle for the cot.
Manalo (U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,249)discloses an infant carrier configured as a sling suspended from a shoulder harness. A pocket is formed in at least one of the vertical risers of the sling.
Watson (U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,699) discloses an infant carrier configured as a bassinet having an across-the-body shoulder strap for carrying the bassinet.
Dishart (U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,621) discloses a cradle-like baby carrier wherein the baby is strapped to the carrier. The carrier includes pockets for baby accessory and may be worn by an adult to carry the baby in the piggy-back position.
Mairs (U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,862) discloses a combination bassinet, baby carrier and diaper bag all of which are configured as a collapsible shell which can be folded flat for storage and unfolded to carry the baby in either an upright or prone position.
Carmichael (U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,056) discloses an infant carrier having carrier straps and an adjustable hood.
Knittel (U.S. Pat. NO. 4,757,925) discloses a baby carrier having a pouch with an adjustable shoulder strap connected to each end of the pouch.
From the foregoing it is clear that numerous devices for transporting an infant and associated accessories are known in the art. However, infant transportation is only one aspect of infant care that requires proper attention. In particular, an infant requires changing of soiled diapers on a frequent basis. This is done by removing the infant from the carrier and placing him/her on a surface to enable the care giver to change the diaper. However, this is not always a desirable procedure since diaper changing frequently must take place in a public rest room, and it is most unwise to place an unprotected infant on the floor or counter top of a public rest room. Not only is the infant exposed to direct contact with a cold, hard surface but, more importantly, the infant is unnecessarily exposed to the disease organisms present in such places.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an infant carrier that not only serves as a carrier for securely carrying an infant, but also doubles as a changing surface and a diaper bag, as well as a bed away from home. Such a novel apparatus and method is disclosed and claimed herein.